


Return The Favour, Baby.

by Artwraith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cooking, Desperation, Kissing, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Steve Harrington, Pregnancy Kink (if you squint), Riding, Role Reversal, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Steve is a sloppy bitch, eating ass, trilling/purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: “Christ baby, you’re as bad as an omega, you’re begging for it..”Billy stiffens, eyes going wide- his mouth hangs open for a moment, his scent thickens, if possible, and for a second Steve worries he’s said the wrong thing. A shudder ripples it’s way down Billy’s body, he grips at his cock with a soft moan and it leaks, generous dribbles of pre catching on his fingers.“Steve...”Steve’s tongue darts out, wants to lick that thick cock, lick his slick fingers clean. Billy’s gaze is a weight on him, and Steve is about to press, can tell he’s thinking hard about something. Billy stifles any words Steve was going to say with another low growl.“You’re not in heat yet. Steve, please, you have to fuck me. Fuck me like an omega bitch in heat- Never had your cock in me during rut-..”....Aka, Billy's rut is early and Steve has never had to deal with him like this before.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Return The Favour, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features dynamic reversal and implies that these boys switch from time to time. They both bottom in this fic and it is very awesome. 
> 
> Alpha Billy, Omega Steve. 
> 
> Mentions of pregnancy- (No actual pregnancy), as well as trilling and purring.

Steve isn’t expecting Billy home early today.

Hence why it takes him a little by surprise when he hears the blonde wrestling his way inside, the old hinges of their apartment door creaking as he steps into their living room to toe off his heavy boots.

Billy is still reasonably caked in grease- He was supposed to be working at the repair shop until just after five tonight- Not midday. Steve has to stop grating the cheese to greet him, slipping over to look him up and down, before raising a questioning eyebrow, scenting the air around him.

_Ah._

Billy doesn’t speak just yet, smiling small and wiping his mucky hands on the white singlet he’s wearing to try and clean them at least a _little_ , before drawing Steve in a bit closer to habitually nose at his neck, a few soft licks to the scar on his throat. _I’m home. I missed you._

Steve hums, welcoming Billy home with kitten licks to his neck in turn, his eyes nearly _glazing over_ when he _tastes_ Billy’s scent in his mouth, already thick with need.

“Billy- Your scent.. have you..?”

Steve doesn’t get to finish the sentence before Billy nods, drawing thick arms away from Steve with an obvious reluctance.

“Yeah. Ruts gonna hit early, thought it’d be best to come home. Sorry baby.”

It’s not as if that’s something that Billy really _needs_ to apologise for. He can’t actually help the fact that his rut is early, but Steve can tell he’s mostly apologising for the way it throws their plans out.

Their cycles have been in sync for nearly a year now, and Steve’s heat will begin this evening- he bets Billy can already smell the way his body is ripening. Billy would always rut around lunchtime the next day, giving him time to prepare their food, water and sources of comfort for the week ahead.

Steve isn’t quite sure what the early onset of his rut could be blamed on.

“ _Hey._ We’ll be okay. I have a few hours before my heat, so I can probably get most of the cooking out of the way. You’ll just have to bear with me while I’m busy, okay?”

He hopes Billy will pick up on the subtle ‘ _Try not to touch me’_ in that sentence, not missing how he’s breathing deeply, trying to draw in more of Steve’s scent, maybe even subconsciously. He grunts softly after a moment.

“Yeah. I was gonna shower. Need one real bad. Have you made your nest yet?”

Steve nods, taking a slight step back from Billy. He needs to start being a careful with their proximity, even with Billy just _easing_ into his rut, he’s at risk of triggering _Steve_ early as well.

“I’ve made it, but I still need to scent the newer bedding.”

Billy grunts again, pleased, dragging a heavy gaze over Steve, starting to walk to their bathroom, Steve right behind him.

“Can you do that while I shower? Afterwards I’ll just wait in the nest until you’re ready.”

Steve dips his head in a nod, smiling softly, watching from the door as Billy strips and throws his dirty clothes in the hamper, getting the water running.

“Of course Billy. Call me if you need anything. _Within reason,_ that is..”

Billy laughs, before stepping under the spray and drawing the curtain closed.

...

Thankfully, Billy didn’t seem to be too far gone just yet, and Steve is unbelievably glad that he decided to shower first, especially when it gives him a chance to air out the lounge room and try to thin out the thick scent in the air.

He needs to keep his attentions focused on preparing for his heat, and _not_ on the way Billy smells, or how he’s likely to start _begging_ Steve to open his legs and welcome his knot.

It occurs to him that he hasn’t had to deal with one of Billy’s ruts like this, outside of his heat- A part of him wonders if soon Billy will just seek Steve out and pin him to the nearest surface, _taking_ what he needs from the omega with little concern for whatever Steve is occupied with.

He really has to stop himself from following that train of thought, lest he want slick underwear. _That_ scenario wouldn’t be anything but inconvenient, he tries to tell himself.

Steve returns his attentions to grating the cheese- thankfully he was already preparing some pasta bake for the week, which gets at least one of their meals out of the way. Generally Billy would prepare large amounts of comfort food such as soups or pasta, that could be easily portioned and defrosted- Not having to _cook_ food went a _long_ way when the pair were thick in their respective cycles.

Carefully, Steve layers the last of the ingredients into the casserole dish and slides it into the oven, relaxing with a soft sigh. He also has the thought the stack a few of their ice blocks into the freezer, as well as filling some trays for their drinks.

He spares a glance at the absurdly large drink bottles in the corner of the kitchen, as well as the few containers of vitamin supplements- This is stuff that usually Billy attends to, so it takes him a little while to fill the containers up with water and mix the correct ratios of oddly coloured powder. He spares a sip of the drink for when he’s done, pleased that it tastes _pretty close_ to how Billy must mix it for them.

After stewing for a moment or so more on what else to cook, he decides to get on top of finishing their nest, scooping up a pillow into his arms from the sofa on the way. He holds it close, rubbing it against his neck a little before tossing it down amongst the bedding and climbing into the nest, seeking out the items with the weakest scent and pressing his body to them, his sweet aroma seeping into the linen.

It’s a little annoying he can’t just _stay_ in the nest. It’s not inhibiting yet, but he can certainly feel the onset of his heat warming his body, the dull ache of need between his legs becoming more and more apparent, especially combined with the comfort of his nest and the thick waft of Billy’s scent drifting in from the bathroom.

Steve’s scenting the last of the bedding when the bathroom door slides open, Billy’s dense form trudging out of the steamy room with a huff.

He has a towel around his waist, but soon tosses it aside in favour of coming up, and leaning over to grab at the globes of Steve’s ass through the small shorts he was wearing. This... This isn’t something Steve can accommodate right now.

“Billy, cut it out. I’m not ready.”

Billy grunts out a laugh, massaging a little gently- As if he can resist with Steve in their nest, on all fours like this, almost as if he was crudely presenting.

“Aw baby, surely we have a _bit_ of time to fool around? While I’m still with it?”

Steve huffs, trying to squirm a bit out of Billy’s grip.

“No way. I have stuff in the oven, I can’t afford to be hanging off your knot for ten minutes.”

The blonde snorts, gripping Steve a little more firmly and rubbing down the crease of his ass through the shorts, massaging softly until a _small_ wet spot appears. He doesn’t _like_ to be told _no,_ but he also likes to _eat_ and be good for Steve, who is shooting him an annoyed glare. He shakes away the fog in his head and draws his hands back.

“Ugh, fine. Besides..”

Billy pauses to inhale deeply.

“You’d go into heat the _moment_ I’d popped my knot. I’d fuck it right out of you, would feel you slip into heat around my cock.”

Steve throws one of the cushions at him, and it bounces off his bare chest and to the ground, drawing a chuckle from Billy.

“ _Sorry_. You just smell so good, Stevie.”

The brunette climbs to a stand, pinching his brow, trying to think of what else he had to do- He can barley string together a coherent thought with the way Billy’s need just _clogs_ his mind.

“Just get comfortable, and for the love of God, stay in the nest. I’ll bring you water and some ice soon.”

Billy nods, extending a wrist to rub against Steve’s neck gently. He craves more contact, but _really,_ it would be best to avoid triggering Steve’s heat.

“Thanks baby. Don’t wanna be a bitch about it, but do try and hurry. Fuckin’ hurts..”

Steve leans in to Billy’s wrist with a nod, placing a soft kiss to the palm, trailing a glance over Billy’s body, thick cock flushed red and standing tall. He can feel the heat radiating off that tan skin.

“I’ll try. Just want to get our meals done, then I’ll be yours to do as you please.”

A purr ripples from the back of Billy’s throat and he reluctantly draws his hand away, taking a seat in the nest and pulling one of _Steve’s_ pillows into his arms, nosing into it and breathing in his sweet aroma.

Even the simple _sight_ of Billy trying to drink in his fill of Steve from the cushion drives the omega crazy, and he has to make a hasty exit in order to stay on track, buzzing back to the kitchen to start a batch of vegetable soup.

Its not the most glamorous of meals, however, he’s not keen on being devoid of nutrition over the next week.

The soup is well on its way to boiling, smelling quite lovely, and the pasta bake is portioned and stored in the freezer for convenience over the next twenty minutes.

All seems to be going smoothly, until a familiar stink wafts it’s way into the kitchen, thick and potent enough to make Steve lightheaded- It’s clear now that Billy’s rut has settled in properly, which reminds him to fix some water for his poor alpha.

He grabs one of the massive water bottles, twisting it open to snap a few ice cubes into it, emptying the rest of the ice into a small container- Sometimes Billy would bring him ice to chew on during his heats, so he can’t see the harm in offering the same.

With water and ice in hand, he nudges the door of their room open, knees going a little weak with the delicious scent pouring off Billy as he steps inside. He’s setting the ice and water aside on the desk as he notices Billy rutting into one of his pillows, biting softly at the one Steve had scented the most recently-

 _And God,_ if the sight didn’t make Steve _ache_ for him. He _hates_ that there’s still food that needs attending to, specifically a pot of boiling soup.

Billy’s cock is leaking, smearing pre onto the linen as he rocks his hips, and Steve swallows the lump in his throat, clearing it to get the alphas attention.

“Babe. I got you some ice.”

Billy stills his hips, and his eyes snap up to Steve, inhaling deeply.

“Steve.”

The alphas voice is low and thick with need, and hearing his name roll off Billy’s tongue like that has him fighting the urge to drop his shorts on the spot. He sits down at the chair that’s tucked into Billy’s desk. Crosses his legs. Ignores how he’s getting _wet_ from Billy’s potency.

Next he offers the small container of ice.

“Here. I was wondering if it would take the edge off a little.”

Billy’s eyes are wide, while he kneels up and back on his heels, thick cock stiff against his toned stomach. He looks first at Steve, then at the offered ice- His expression betrays the fact that he’s not _that_ interested in the ice, but still smiles at Steve.

“Feed it to me.”

Steve furrows his brow. That’s what Billy in does for _him._ He pinches a cube between his fingers and holds it up, presses it to Billy’s hot lips, and he should have expected Billy to rumble low in his throat, to wrap his lips around the ice and Steve’s fingers. He _sucks,_ grabbing a hold on Steve’s thin wrist when he tries to pull away. Presses his thumb gently into the gland there and _squeezes._

“ _Billy..”_

Steve keens softly. Doesn’t know if he’s trying to complain or beg for more.

He has to give Billy his credit though, keeping his lips trained solely on Steve’s fingers, licking at them with his hot tongue while the ice melts- If the roles were reversed, Steve in the thick of his heat, he wouldn’t hesitate for a second, pushing Billy down into the nest and sinking down on his cock.

Steve knows _full_ well that if Billy wanted to, he’d be manhandled into ass up within a second. Instead, Billy’s other hand reaches out to grab Steve’s hip, trace up and under the shirt, _gently._

“ _Please baby. It hurts. I can smell how wet and ready you are for me.. Know you’re aching for it, need my knot in you, filling you. I want you so badly Stevie..”_

He’s mumbling _around_ Steve’s fingers and it’s not _fair._ His brain is nothing but soup and he stomps down the part of himself that screams _You’re hurting him._

“I- Just _twenty_ more minutes baby. Soups almost done. I _promise_ you’ll thank me later.”

Steve can smell the reluctance, the _hurt,_ that pours from Billy’s neck, but regardless Billy draws his hand away and snatches the container of ice, starting to crunch down the cubes with little finesse. He probably thinks he’s hiding the fact that he’s _totally sulking,_ and rightfully so.

“ _Twenty minutes_ is _enough_ time for a _knot..”_

A shudder ripples it’s way down Steve’s body and he has to stand, vacating the room so that only his head poked through the door.

“I have to _stir it._ Just.. please. You’re doing so well, make sure to drink some water.”

Steve winces a little, knowing that Billy probably won’t be all that pleased with his next suggestion. “If it gets really bad, you _know_ we have _toys._ Please use them if you’re in pain.”

As expected, Billy’s face sort of screws up in disgust. Each to their own- Steve happens to love _his_ toys. On that note though, he slips out of the room, really needing to get back to the soup, which was threatening to boil over.

Billy’s scent continues to cling to him, nearly impossible to ignore, so he glares at the pot of stupid soup, willing it to cook faster, be done _now._ There’s a spare second for Steve to change his slick stained shorts, and he’s tempted to plug himself up to stop it from happening again, but he knows better than to play with his wet little hole while choking on the stink of Billy’s rut.

The soup is nearly done. Steve is finding it _really_ difficult to keep focus now, and he ends up surrendering to the allure of some of the prepackaged frozen meals they had stashed away, organising them in a way that would be easy to grab in the coming days.

He’s _just_ turned off the burner, bent over the counter to start portioning the soup when he smells Billy enter the kitchen, hears his heavy footfall come up behind him.

There’s no point to telling him to _stop_ at this stage, Steve letting out a strangled gasp when in _one_ fluid movement, Billy is on his _knees_ behind the omega, Steve’s shorts pulled down over the swell of his ass, that hot tongue lapping at his wet rim, sampling the slick leaking from him.

Steve feels the heady purr that ripples from Billy’s throat, feels it seep into his skin thanks to how Billy’s licking, dipping his tongue into his clutch, and when Billy is quick to press fingers into the slick heat _with_ tongue, Steve _trills,_ legs shaking and threatening to give way.

“ _Billy- Billy you have to wait. I’m almost done, please-..”_

Billy cranes his head away slightly, keeps his fingers pumping in and out of his omega, slick and delicious- He roughly makes out Steve’s words, makes out the word _wait,_ and scrunches his nose a little. _Why_ did he have to wait? Steve is here and open, leaking for him, scent potent with need, Billy can _tell_ how close he is to his heat, how ripe he is, how much Steve _wants_ this, so why is he saying _wait?_

Usually Steve is already in their nest by now. Already begging for Billy, already hanging off his knot. Billy’s thoughts are muddled, syrupy, trying to make sense of why his beautiful mate isn’t as receptive, why Steve is shifting _away_ from his attention, pulling his shorts back up over his ass, despite the slick trails running down his thigh. Billy wants to lick it up, trail his mouth up those thighs, kiss at his cock.

“ _Stevie.. please. Fuckin’ need you-..”_

Steve turns, making sure his back was flush with the counter, mouth watering a little at just how _desperate_ Billy looked- On his knees, cock twitching, chin still glistening with a smear of Steve’s slick.

“I’m _almost_ finished. Food, Billy, I’m making our _food.”_

And _then_ it registers, a frown crowding Billy’s face as he remembers, _yeah,_ his rut is _early,_ and Steve was _busy._ Busy _not_ having sex with him right now, which is an issue in Billy’s book.

“Make it _later_. Want you in the nest, pretty boy. Need you right _now.”_

Steve glances behind him, it’s kind of frustrating that all that’s left to do is portion the stupid soup, Billy _should_ be able to wait, but there is a certain allure to his plead to do it _later,_ when he considers he could be face down in their pillows right now. Billy’s rut is _definitely_ getting to him.

“This will take _one_ minute-..”

When Steve turns to start ladling soup Billy let’s a growl slip from the back of his throat, that shifts into a whine, and he grabs at Steve’s waist.

“ _Steve, baby, forget the stupid soup, just wanna be inside you, sink you down on my cock right here, knot you on the kitchen floor..”_

Maybe Steve’s dick kicks a little in his soaked shorts at that- He’s not sure what he’s witnessing, he’s never seen Billy _like_ this before- is this what he’s like during rut?

“ _Christ baby,_ you’re as bad as an _omega,_ you’re _begging_ for it..”

Billy stiffens, eyes going wide- his mouth hangs open for a moment, his scent thickens, if possible, and for a second Steve worries he’s said the _wrong_ thing. A shudder ripples it’s way down Billy’s body, he grips at his cock with a soft moan and it _leaks,_ generous dribbles of pre catching on his fingers.

“ _Steve...”_

Steve’s tongue darts out, wants to lick that thick cock, lick his slick fingers clean. Billy’s gaze is a weight on him, and Steve is about to press, can tell he’s thinking _hard_ about something. Billy stifles any words Steve was going to say with another low growl.

“You’re _not_ in heat _yet_. Steve, _please,_ you have to _fuck me. Fuck me like an omega bitch in heat- Never had your cock in me during rut-..”_

This time its Steve that shudders, drawing in a gasp, a breath that’s thick with Billy’s musk, large tan hands squeezing ever tightly at his hips. His legs are _seriously_ about to give way and he may as well _forget_ about keeping his _second_ pair of shorts in a wearable state.

They’ve messed around _plenty_ before, Steve loves to bury his cock in his _alpha,_ bite and snap at his neck, a cute display faux dominance, whisper filth into his ear, make like he was going to _knot_ Billy.

 _Never_ while Billy was in rut though. Steve always in the thick of his heat, always far too focused on making sure he was _filled, filled_ to the brim with Billy’s cum, with his _pups-_ No chance for him to even _think_ of fucking Billy while he hung off his knot.

He can’t help but give in, his poor alpha _begging_ for him, for his _cock_. Pale hands reach for Billy’s curls, fisting gold hair and grasping his _neck_ , drawing him forward so Steve can lick into his mouth, properly _taste_ Billy’s heavenly spice.

Billy is unusually pliant in Steve’s grip, hissing softly into the kiss when tiny claws prick at his neck, thin fingers massaging his patch, milking the musk from his gland, Steve getting high off it like a drug.

He wants to slip to his knees, give Billy what he needs right now, but they _really_ should move this to the nest. If his rut is _anything_ like going through heat, he _knows_ Billy will need that comfort, the mix of their scents to work him through an orgasm properly.

That’s easier said than done, because he can’t help but trail his mouth down Billy’s neck, pull him _up_ and flush against his chest, lick and _suck_ at the delicate spot on his throat, kiss at where they’re _mated,_ feel the scar under his tongue, taste the _bliss_ Billy’s feeling.

His back digs a little into the counter top when Billy starts to return the attentions to Steve’s neck, slightly more edge, more _bite,_ pushing Steve firm against the kitchen top while teeth grazed his pulse. Steve keens, _trills_ for him, cheeks reddening when he realises the scent that’s pouring from him, what his body is begging for- _More, Alpha, please- You know I’m close, so close and ripe for you, tip me over the edge and enjoy my heat for yourself._

He needs to stave of the heat For a little _longer,_ needs to fuck Billy, make a _mess_ of him in their nest, and _god,_ there’s no reason for him to bother keeping his shorts on anymore because they’re _soaked_ from the thought alone.

Steve kicks out of them while he laps at Billy’s neck, and he can’t really _blame_ the blonde when he’s filled again _quick_ with a pair of thick fingers, drawing back from the fog of his neck for long enough to squirm out of Billy’s hold, pushing his wrist _away_ from his ass.

It stings when the _betrayal_ leaks into Billy’s scent, but he’s quick to make amends, gesturing him back to their room, their _nest,_ and he’s able to _push_ Billy down into the mess of blankets.

He goes down _fast,_ so _needy_ for Steve, and it’s merely an afterthought for Steve to pull the t-shirt off himself before climbing over the alpha, grinning wicked against Billy’s neck when he presses his face into the _pillows,_ forces him to _present._ It’s fucking _beautiful,_ especially when Billy _purrs,_ shakes his ass, growls out a “ _Please Stevie. Fuck me.”_

There’s probably not much chance he’ll keep up the illusion once he’s actually fucking Billy, but it’s fun to _play,_ chirping into his ear and scraping small fangs over his patch

“Yeah baby? Want me to _fill_ you? Think you’ll get _pregnant_ now that you’re in _rut?”_

Billy just _moans,_ burying his face into the pillow, relishing the prick of Steve’s fangs in is throat when he _bites._ Ever so gently, one of Steve’s hands trails down the crack of his ass, rubs at his hole, while the other busies his cock, hot and heavy in his hand. He grips the base, where he knows Billy’s knot will swell, s _queezes,_ loving the strangled sounds it drew from the alpha below.

It’s little surprise that Billy is _tight_ , there’s no give at all when Steve circles the pad of his finger around his ass, despite how his rim twitches under the pressure, how Billy rolls his hips to welcome further attention. A moment of thought, another chance to pump the heavy cock in his other hand, while he collects some of his slick that has been dripping down his thighs.

It’s so _filthy,_ using his own slick to coat his fingers, pressing the wet digits to Billy’s ass, smearing it across his rim. Steve’s pink tongue darts out across the shell of Billy’s ear, nipping at the lobe, pulling at the ring between his teeth, he gathers more and more slick, feeding it into Billy’s hole.

“ _Feel it baby?_ Feel how wet you are for me? You’re _dripping.._ ”

Billy’s hips buck again, chasing the feel of Steve’s fingers on him, nodding his head weakly against the pillow.

“ _More baby, please Stevie- M’ so slick for you..”_

 _Fuck._ It’s nearly too much, having Billy talk to him like this, like he _really was_ leaking for him. He continues to indulge Billy, gathering much more slick than necessary and _coating_ Billy’s rim, before easing a finger inside, trying to be gentle.

Billy doesn’t seem to be too worried by the intrusion, his expression stays lax with pleasure and he fists into the blankets underneath him, if anything urging Steve to _continue,_ to give him _more._

So he does, carefully works a second finger in beside the first, keeping a tight grip on his cock, being so _sweet_ and _gentle to_ his alpha, a soft kiss placed to his neck at the hitch in his breath. The unfamiliar feeling of Steve bullying his fingers inside is sending more shivers down his spine, and Steve has to hush him, kiss a trail down his golden back when he spreads them, teasing him open.

The rut must be making this a little more difficult than normal. Billy is wound so tight, taught and ready to snap, and Steve would expect Billy’s body to rebel against the treatment in it’s current state. He shifts, draws back on his knees to _focus,_ try and find those special places inside him, the ones that make him squirm, make his cock _leak._

Yet still, he fails to make much progress, can’t seem to _open_ him up much further, and he can sense Billy’s disappointment in himself, _knows_ Billy _wants_ to relax.  
Steve chocks it up to the adrenaline of the rut, stills his fingers inside Billy, leans forward to blanket him.

He takes a deep breath, nuzzles in close and presses their necks _flush._ Lets his eyes flutter closed, lets his scent _seep_ into Billy. _Relax alpha, I’m here. Need you to relax, need you to be calm for me._

It’s a similar tactic to the one he uses when Billy gets angry or upset, if a little more intimate, and it works like a _dream,_ Billy’s body going lax under him, a loud purr rippling in the back of his throat. It’s _easy_ now, Billy perfectly pliant for him as he spreads his fingers, working in a third finger and finding that _delicious_ spot.

It’s almost like he really _is_ an omega, especially when Steve notes that he’s biting down, _sucking,_ at the pillow, getting a little snappy when Steve takes the hand off his cock to gather even _more_ slick, _just in case._

He crooks his finger just enough, making sure to take Billy’s lips in his own, in order to _taste_ the sounds he makes when Steve _rubs_ those lovely bundles of nerves. As expected, his cock kicks when Steve wraps his fingers back around it, feels it leaking into his hand, dribbles of pre staining the blankets under them when Steve gives a few gentle tugs. He plays with him like this, masking the tinge of pain with pleasure, toying with his cock and massaging inside him until Billy grows impatient, nips at Steve’s pink lips.  
  
“ _M’ Ready. Fuck me..”_

Billy _is_ suitably opened up, squirming a little restlessly when fingers are withdrawn, Steve drawing back to kneel behind him once again. It’s easy for him to slick up his cock, always wet and _leaking_ for Billy- Perhaps the blame can lie on his pre-heat, the ache for a knot settling further in his stomach.

He marvels at Billy’s ass for half a second, beholding the rare sight of his wet hole, clenching around _nothing,_ doubts he’s ever wanted to fuck Billy so much in his life. It’s a tease when he parts Billy’s cheeks more with his thumb, his _own_ slick leaking out of him, and Steve _spits, exactly how Billy does,_ knows that claws tear into the pillow Billy has in his mouth when saliva makes contact.

“ _About to make you my bitch, Alpha…”_

The way Billy growls seeps deep into Steve’s bones, can feel it ripple through him when he presses the blunt head of his cock to Billy’s slicked up rim.

Rubs. Teases and ruts until Billy snarls at him and he _finally_ slides his cock home, feeding him inch by inch until his hips are flush with Billy’s tan ass. He leans over, chest flush with Billy’s back once again, and he can’t help but lick at Billy’s neck, chirping and consoling him- Can’t help but mirror the way Billy treats him. _Good alpha. You’re being so good for me._

Billy licks back, licks and nibbles at Steve’s mouth and feeds him a purr, Steve intent to stay still for as long as he will allow, just to _feel_ Billy’s ass hugging his cock. It’s enough time for Steve to appreciate the feeling, getting the hint when Billy nips at his patch.

Steve draws in a heavy breath as he starts to fuck into Billy, a familiar fog thickening in his brain. His heat is clawing at him, and he doubts he can hold off for too much longer- Plenty motivation to hump into Billy faster, rocking into him with the determination to _cum,_ ride out the fantasy of _knotting_ his alpha.

Billy must be playing into the fantasy as well, because he moans soft and sweet, bucks his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts, urges Steve’s hand down to _grip_ tighter at where his cock is heaviest- Steve can feel it, the beginnings of his knot and it makes him _salivate._

It’s very _wet,_ each thrust sloppier than the next thanks to the way Steve’s cock must be leaking _inside_ Billy, not to mention the _mess_ of slick that continues to drip down Steve’s thighs. It doesn’t hurt to coat his hand in it, slick Billy’s cock up even more, thumb into the slit and moan when his ass hugs tight.

Previously it’s not been something Steve usually thinks about, but he’s _certainly_ not going to last long- With the onset of his heat, and the way his body is used to coming _multiple_ times, he starts to huff and pant against Billy’s mouth, hips stuttering as he tries to fuck into him _hard_ and _fast._

Billy can tell, can probably smell it. Wonders if Steve will cum before he needs a knot plugging him- He hasn’t _quite_ hit his heat, so he’s banking on _yes._

Steve’s hips finally still with a few wet slaps and a chirp rips from his throat while he comes, and Billy _feels_ it, feels Steve’s cock pulsing and filling him, Billy’s name slipping from Steve’s mouth, along with some other pleasured nonsense.

He smells _so intoxicating._ Just on the edge of his heat, impossibly ripe and blissed out from his orgasm and Billy wishes he could crane his neck to lap up the scent from the source. Steve is still weakly stroking him, and he’s _getting_ there, just needs to guide Steve's hands, wraps one _tight_ around the swell of his knot, gets the other one working the shaft, teasing the head.

Steve doesn’t commit to keeping his hands in place for long, however, instead leans over to chase Billy’s mouth for a kiss, having to let go of his cock to brace himself on the bed thanks to his shaky legs. There’s a soft growl in the back of Billy’s throat that weakens Steve’s resolve a little, one that tells him _you need to behave, be good, get your hand back on my cock or else-_ With that in mind, Billy didn’t expect that Steve would withdraw, pull away and leave Billy empty and leaking his cum.

Billy almost complains, nearly has the words out when Steve grabs at his waist, flips him onto his back. It’s a rather welcome change, considering his legs and spine were getting a little stiff, and Steve promptly guides Billy’s hands to his waist when he straddles those thick thighs. Billy’s growl dies in his throat.

“ _Alpha_ … _”_

His voice is soft, close to a trill, and Steve makes sure he has Billy’s eyes _fixed_ on him when he grasps that steely cock, keeping it steady while he impales himself on it, legs shaky. His own cock is still half hard, kicking a little against his belly, and while Billy hasn’t popped his knot _yet,_ there is a definite swell in the base of his cock that seems to disappear into Steve’s wet clutch with _ease,_ Steve seating himself with a wet _pop._

Billy gasps, pinpricks of his claws dotting the milky white of Steve's hips, fixated on how Steve’s ass swallows his cock, velvet walls gripping him _beautifully._

“ _Good boy Stevie, such a pretty omega, taking my cock so well, giving me just what I need…”_

The honeyed words work a treat, Steve lapping them up as he starts to bounce on Billy’s cock, starting to sate that burning desire inside himself. Despite his best efforts, Steve doesn’t get much of a chance to move, base of Billy's cock already catching, already starting to lock them together, and Steve is just fucking himself on the thick of it, getting the angle _just_ right and abusing his prostate with the dick inside him.

Ever impressive, the way that Steve looks is a _vision,_ ass stuffed with cock and still leaking around it, pearly beads of precum dripping onto Billy’s belly. Pretty pink lips in that perfect little _‘o’_ that makes Billy want to fuck his mouth _every time,_ and that sinful mop of brown hair that clings, sweaty, to his forehead. What a _pleasure_ it will be _,_ to knot Steve while the omega’s cum drips from his own hole, making a _thorough_ mess of their nest.

“ _Please Alpha… Need your knot now, need you to fill me up..”_

Billy rewards him with a purr from deep in his chest, canting his hips up only a few more times before his knot pops, catching _perfectly_ inside Steve, locking them together _tight._ He tries to fuck Steve with his knot, buck a little, but despite Steve being very _practiced_ at this, they hardly budge, Steve just letting out a heady moan as his clutch squeezes Billy’s cock. He finally has the _knot_ he needs, and as soon as he leans down, lets Billy sink teeth into his throat, he’s _coming_ again, decorating Billy’s stomach.

It’s everything Billy needs to pump his omega _full_ of cum, and he’s glad to feel those little fangs in his own neck, perfect wet hole milking him for all he’s worth.

Steve must feel _so full._ Billy doesn’t think he’s come this much for a long time, every little jolt and shudder down Steve's spine rewarding him with another spurt of cum. For a moment, he laments the fact that Steve was on birth control, otherwise he would be pregnant, _for sure,_ chuffed at the idea of having fucked Steve full of pups. It... Must be his instincts talking.

When Steve is panting hard, leans arms starting to shake from the strain of holding himself up, Billy wraps an arm around him, bringing their lips together and tentatively shifts them to their sides, drawing a few blankets from in the nest around them, particularly over Steve.

A soft moan slips from his lips, one that Billy tastes, and Steve suddenly deepens the kiss, tangles hands into gold curls, licks his way down to Billy’s neck- The aroma hits him barley a second later, and true to Billy’s word, Steve has been well and truly fucked into his heat, seated firmly on Billy’s knot.

“ _Billy.._ Billy, I think I’m in _heat_ now _..”_

It’s so incredibly cute how he mumbles out the sentence, pliant in Billy’s arms and completely at Billy’s mercy.

“You _are_ baby. Slipped into Heat on my _knot_ , Just like I said you would. Fucked me nice and deep, before being so _good_ and taking my knot _so well.”_

He’s well aware that he’s laying it on a bit thick, but it’s what Steve loves, placing a few tender licks to his patch, letting Steve _squirm_ and feel the knot inside him. He hopes Steve will remember fucking him, the haze of his heat oftentimes a little confusing, muddling some thoughts and outright blanketing others. Billy can see it now, as a concerned look plays over his face.

“What is it baby?”

Steve cranes his neck, lets Billy drink in his fill of his sickly sweet scent, his heat already adding the most delicious tang.

“I.. I left the _soup..”_

Billy has to try so _very_ hard to keep his thoughts in check.

_Fuck the soup._


End file.
